Entwined Fates
by Hitachiin Shibo
Summary: Sesshomaru isn't feeling right, what will happen when Myouga tells him he's going through some... "changes". Inu/Sess.
1. What!

Hola. I had this sitting on my computer ans I was like, hmm, it's here, why don't I throw it up? So I did. :D  
Previously on mediaminer as Itazura Na Kiss by Dante Vashlyn. Trust me, that's me.

Enjoi. And DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, yadayadayada.

* * *

_**WHAT?!**_

I glared at the flea on my shoulder coldly. "What did you say Myouga? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Uh, well, Lord Sesshomaru, you've come of age, long before now." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I am well aware of this." I said sending a glance that could have frozen the flea over. "Why has my scent changed?"

"You see, Master, when one comes of age, they gain the ability to mate. For most males, they gain the ability to claim those who they see as potential mates. Your demon essence will start calling out to others, until it finds one that it sees as worthy of mating with you."

"Cut to the chase you impudent flea, I do not have time to waste on your explanations of things I already know"

"I'm getting there, Master Sesshomaru, please have patience," said the flea. I gave him a glare with murderous intent and he coughed an apology then continued. "That however is not always the case. It is the Alpha mates that gain the ability to choose their mate. Beta mates however do not, their essence and scent changes to show that they are now Betas, and ready to be taken as a mate." I just sent him a look, keeping my almost impassive mask on, that he needed to make his point. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are one of the few males to be a Beta mate."

"What?" I asked calmly, though my inside boiled in rage.

"You will be chosen by some demon as a mate and claimed by them. You will be the submissive one in the relationship."

"Why the change?"

"Well, it is rather odd, but I believe your essence has changed, it has new needs that being Alpha couldn't accomplish."

"New needs?" While I hated to ask questions to someone so far below me, I knew that the flea was the only place I could get the information I needed.

"Well, a Beta's needs are usually to be protected and cared for. Your essence believes that's what you need." At the thought my vision went red.

I felt rage building deep inside. "You are dismissed." I told the flea stoically before my carefully built mask slipped away to show how angry I was.

"Do you know what today is Lord Sess-" he started to say before I turned and gave him a look that left him shuddering.

"I said, you're dismissed. Do not wear out your welcome, flea, I would feel no remorse in killing you."

The flea hopped off of my shoulder as fast as possible. I decided the only way to get rid of my rage was to patrol my lands. Swiftly I hopped over the edge of my balcony and to the land below, and then went about looking for any demons without permission to be on my land.

* * *

[3rd person]

He flipped in his sleep. His ears twitched and sweat covered his skin. He flipped once more, earning a squeak out of the small kitsune lying beside him.

"Ouch! Inuyasha!" Whispered the kitsune furiously, trying not to wake the others, "You're squishing me!"

The Hanyou sprung into sitting position. "Huh?" He asked, then saw the little demon boy. "Oh sorry shippo." He stood up and walked to the opening of Kaede's small brown hut.

"Where are you going, Inny?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry shippo. I'll be back, go to sleep."

The kitsune watched as Inuyasha exited out of the entrance of the hut, then curled up in a ball on the mat, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

[Inuyasha's POV]

My body was all hot and twitchy and I didn't feel right at all.

The cool night air was refreshing as I stepped into it, taking a deep breath. Before I went towards the forest I sensed around to make sure it was safe to leave my pack unprotected. There were no strong demons around so I leaped off towards the trees. As I entered the forest I set off towards the closest water. I was covered in sweat and hoped to get clean. I came across a creek and quickly stripped, out of my fire rat kimono. I relaxed as I cleaned, then quickly stepped out of the creek, shook myself dry and redressed. Finding a tree with a suitable view of the sky I leaped up the branches then sat on the highest one that could support me. I looked at the moon and tried to figure out why my body was acting the way it was.

And then it hit me. The sweats, my body twitching.

It was coming up. Just a few days away, and as usual my body was readying for it.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope.**  
I have other chapters, But I'm holding them hostage until I get at least **ONE** review.  
But extras would be nice. :D Sorry to hold hostage.


	2. Outburst

And the hostage is released after serious negotiations, ensuring me safe passage to Kiev and a few thousand dollars.  
And a note to DarkAngelJudas: I Remember you! haha, I'm dearly sorry. I lost my inspiration. I'm trying to get it back.  
Thanks for reviewing, all! :D Happy face.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh

* * *

  
_**Outburst**_

I took out my rage upon the trees of my forest.

I would _not _be submissive. There was no way I'd ever let some lowly demon claim me as his. I did not need to be protected. I could do that perfectly well myself. And in no manner was I in need of that ningen emotion of love. I did not need love or to be cared for.

I did not _need_ anything. I was the DaiYoukai of the West. The Lord of the Western Lands. I had no needs.

No one would rule me, Lord Sesshomaru. I would not be the Beta to someone's Alpha.

I took hold of my anger in an effort to quell it. It was then that a scent caught my nose. So that had been what Myouga had been trying to tell me. If I hadn't been so caught up in my rage I would have listened to him. I mentally scolded myself for acting so foolishly and letting my emotions rule me. I shook my head feeling angry at myself for my misjudgment. It was a few days short of mating season, which was most likely the reason for the sudden change in my scent. It had changed just in time for prospective mates to be able to find me.

Prospective mates. I let out a growl at the thought. Anyone who thought they could claim me would be fatally mistaken, for within seconds of trying they would end up with their hearts ripped out of their chests.

I strolled along in the forest until I came across a high level demon. He had a human form, like mine, and blue hair that cascaded down his back. From the scent I could tell he was an insect demon of some sort… a moth I believe. He turned to me with light green eyes and hissed. I narrowed my eyes at his display of disobedience. "Do you have permission to be in these lands, moth?" I asked with glacier coldness.

"I do not need permission, insolent pest, I am the great Suriti."

"You are trespassing on the Western Lands then, are you not?" I asked with all seriousness, though I felt my anger building. How dare that weak moth call me insolent?

"I do as I please." He then took a sniff of the air, and grinned. "You should learn your place, Beta. You are not the dominant one. Maybe I should show you what it's like to be submissive. I'd like to break one like you." He said with a grin.

"Do you know who I am? I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. The last of the InuYoukai. And you, moth, are trespassing on _my _lands." He blanched slightly at my words, but then he smiled a smug smile.

"I'm not worried. I doubt a weak Beta like you could defeat me." And before he knew it I had bridged the space between us and had my hand around his throat lifting him up into the air. He struggled against me, uselessly.

Just because I had for some reason become Beta did not mean I was weak. After that stupid hanyou had cut off my arm I was not weak, and because I was Beta I was not weak. People should have learned not to underestimate me in their ignorance.

Poison hissed under my nails and leaked into the moth I held. He gagged and tried to claw at my hand. "You have trespassed in my lands and severely underestimated me, you presumptuous, disrespectful moth, and for this you will pay with your life." I said as I glared at his and his eyes bulged. With a quick squeeze I crushed his neck and dropped him dead to the ground. My anger slightly abated I continued on my patrol.

As I walked, scaring off low level demons and destroying high level ones, I came across a scent my nose found all too familiar. I could smell him in the air, and surprisingly, the fragrance was delicious. My youki was suddenly in flames, telling me to go towards that scent. To go towards and bare my throat in submission the second I saw the one who it came from.

But I wasn't one to listen to my youki when it asked something as ridiculous as that. But I did wander towards the scent, knowing quite exactly who it belonged  


* * *

I like this chapter, because it's soooo Sesshomaru.  
Review? Thanks. You're the best.

More to come :D


	3. Meeting Up

I feel like a DOUCHE. I was like ladadada let's see what I have up right now. And I realized I only had two chapters of this story. Eeek!  
I have more for you, I have like four chapters at least already ready to go. I'm sooooo sorry.  
Oh and **DarkAngelJudas**: 3333 I especially apologize to you. :/ [Ps, this is where it deviates from what you read before.]  
Disclaimer: Nah mine. Duh.

Enjoi.

* * *

Finally I found the one who was giving off the delicious scent. He was sitting high up in a tree in the forest so correctly named after him, staring up at the moon. My head tilted back a bit in an effort to show my throat before I even noticed what was happening. My youki flared up and I smashed it down once more, tilting my head back down and mentally growling at my youki.

I look at him and had to admit, my little brother was beautiful creature. His eyes matched mine in their golden color, if only a shade lighter. And his hair was silver just like mine, if his was more towards the neutral shade and mine was to be considered cooler, with its blue sheen.

"You going to keep staring Sesshomaru or do you have something to say?" He asked, not bothering to look down towards me.

"How do you know I wasn't planning on killing you tonight, filthy half breed?" I questioned back.

"Feh. I know you by now and I can tell if you're going to attack me; you aren't going to tonight." He finally gave me a short glance before looking back up at the moon. "So what do you want, brother?"

I hopped up the tree facing his and landed on a branch that was exactly across from the one he was sitting on. He finally gave me a quick look up and down.

While I would never admit it out loud, Inuyasha was one of the strongest demons I knew, even if he was just a worthless hanyou. He was the only one, besides our father, who ever came close to defeating me in battle, and for that, I held a begrudging respect for the idiotic mutt. The idea was one it had taken me a long while to adapt to.

I sat down slowly and watched as his ears twitched towards me and then flicked back. His nose scrunched up slightly and he scented the air. I saw as his eyes slightly widened. "Your scent… it's changed." He stared at me before adding on, "You're Beta now. How the fuck did that happen?"

My eyes narrowed. Crude as always. And blunt as well. The boy didn't have a bit of tact in his weak half human body. I let out a light sigh, then answered his ride question. "I don't know." My youki practically cheered at my admission of a weakness to one it thought of as a potential mate. I growled at it mentally again. Damn thing would drive me to insanity. It had never acted up like this before. And Inuyasha? My filthy mange of a half-brother? That worthless, weak, mongrel? A mate? Absolutely not.

"So… you can be claimed as a mate now?" He asked tentatively, which was a surprise for the brash little brat.

I narrowed my eyes at him, but admitted the truth. "Yes."

"So what are you going to do then?" He asked leaning back and no longer looking at me but up at the night sky.

My youki fluttered sadly. It wanted him to look at _me_ not the damn sky. But I was not my youki, and I didn't care if he chose to look at this Sesshomaru, or the sky. However, with a fight my youki pushed the word through my lips before I could halt them. "I'm not sure, little brother." I whispered lightly, knowing quite well that he could hear me.

He looked at me shocked once again. "I've never seen you be uncertain in my whole life, Sesshomaru. This is weird."

I looked at him and when his eyes met mine, my neck tilted back and to the side, before I corrected it. Damn youki!

Inuyasha noticed the action. "Sesshy…?" He asked. While normally the nickname would have bothered me to a ridiculous extent, and normally I would punish him for using it, I couldn't. My youki would not have me try to act dominant towards my potential mate.

I just looked down, ashamed, though not showing it, that once again my youki had controlled me. My mask was slipping, and that could not happen. I would not be controlled by the mindless demon inside of me. I was a DaiYoukai and I was far better than that.

"Sesshy…" He whispered and I looked up to see him standing on my branch about a foot away, and I felt the overwhelming need to snap his neck at the nickname. Though if it was because of the raging anger I felt towards him at feeling comfortable enough around me to use it or because I couldn't reach of and snap his neck as I wished as my youki would not allow it, I was unaware. "What's going on?" He asked with all seriousness. "You just bared your throat to me… in submission."

I felt one corner of my eyes twitch, and then I looked at him with my mask of impassiveness. "My youki wants you as a mate."

"And?" He asked looking at me quite curiously now.

"And what?" I asked confused by the question.

"And do you agree with your youki?"

My eyes widened in the shock that passed through my mask. Had he just? Yes. My youki was blasting away at me. And it was cheering in happiness. Inuyasha had just asked if I wanted him as a mate.

I wasn't really thinking as I said it. I'd just listened to what my youki wanted.

And it clearly wanted Sesshomaru. Since the minute he'd entered my presence all that I could smell was his pure deliciousness. He smelled wonderful. And different. It was my youki who told me he was Beta now. And the second it found that out it had gone wild over it.

And when he'd told me that his youki wanted me, my youki wanted him right back. And I was always one to go with my instincts, even if they said that I should mate with my bastard brother, as disgusting as the idea seemed.

* * *

R&R?

You can even tell me how you wish my death for making you wait so long. Just say soooomething.

-HS.


End file.
